


Animorph

by totalizzyness



Series: Domestic Bliss [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse averted, Sam and Dean are living at Bobby's, with their angels, and Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animorph

Sam eyed his brother suspiciously as he scratched vigorously at the skin just behind his ear. Dean noticed Sam watching him and narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

Sam shrugged; "nothing, just... Got fleas or something?"

"Man, I'm telling you, ever since Gabe turned us in to dogs, I swear I still get... Urges, y'know?"

"Like humping Cas' leg? Because you had them before the whole dog thing."

Dean laughed humourlessly; "funny! Seriously though, like now, I need to scratch really bad."

Sam shrugged; "I'm fine."

"Well of course  _you're_  fine! Why would your boyfriend do anything to put you out!"

"You're telling me Gabriel's made you retain dog instincts on purpose?"

"Yes."

"Why would he do that?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow; "seriously? He's a trickster, Sammy! Why do you think he'd want to pull tricks on me?"

"Look, all I'm saying is maybe he didn't do it on purpose."

"Sure. If it was an accident, you and Bobby would find yourselves scrabbling about on all fours!"

Sam tried his hardest to bite back a laugh; "really? You crawl about on all fours?"

"What? No. Sometimes. I don't know! Just get your boyfriend to put me back!"

"I can ask but I think you know how he'll respond."

* * *

"GABRIEL!"

The archangel collapsed in to a fit of giggles as Castiel stormed in to the kitchen, a small, light-brown rabbit clutched to his chest.

"Put him back."

Gabriel tried his best to act innocent; "what are you talking about, bro?"

Cas held out the rabbit; "Dean! Put him back, now!"

"Oh come on! Look at him! He's adorable! You liked him as a dog, you'll love him as a rabbit! With his twitchy nose and-"

"-I'm warning you, Gabriel. Put him back to normal."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you Sammy has been turned in to a badger?"

"Has he been turned in to a badger?"

"...No."

"Then no. Turn Dean back."

Gabriel scowled; "I missed a trick, I should have turned  _you_  in to a rabbit!"

"Gabriel."

"Fine! Dad almighty!"

He clicked his fingers and suddenly Cas had his arms full of a very naked, very angry Dean Winchester.

"You have two seconds to get your feathery ass-"

Gabriel vanished before Dean could finish his threat; Castiel had suddenly forgotten that he was annoyed with his brother, too busy staring at his undressed boyfriend.

"Dean."

"What?"

"Um... I uh... Can we go to bed?"


End file.
